super_kingdom_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu), is both a fictional character and the eponymous protagonist from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series created by Yuji Naka. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against iniquity, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned all over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis, the villainous Dr. Eggman, and his henchmen. "It's what I do. Just keep moving, doing good, saving folks, and living as free as the wind. Living by my way. My own way." :—Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Jason Griffith (English), Jun'ichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Fadwa Souleimane (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Wikipedia: (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Sander Poel (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Alexandre Gillet (French), Not Known (Galician), Marc Stachel (German), Kostas Philippoglou (Greek), Ido Mosseri (Hebrew), Weide Linag (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Iphie Lubis (Indonesian), Fabrizio Vidale (Italian), Um Sang-hyun (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Anders Bye (Norwegian), Ireneusz Załóg (Polish), Peter Michael (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Vasily Zotov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Rafael Naranjo Jr. (Spanish), Eric Donell (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), น้าอู๊ด หฤษฏ์ ภูมิดิษฐ์ (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Manolo Rey (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Hernan Bravo (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Sonic is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and emerald-green eyes. He has six long quills on the back of his head, two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, and a short tail. For attire, Sonic wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with white cuffs around the ankles, gray soles, and white straps across the top, the last of which are held down by a golden buckle on each foot. He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. * Hair Color: Blue * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Emerald-Green * Age: 50+ * Birthday: June 23 * Height: 100 cm (3' 3") * Weight: 35 kg (77 lbs.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sonic is a habitual daredevil who is kind, loyal, honest to his friends, keeps his promises and dislikes tears. He took the young Tails under his wing like a little brother. Even though he isn't intrigued by the marital proposals from Amy Rose, he seems to share her feelings. With Knuckles, he shares a friendly rivalry, but the two can be great teammates, though Sonic simply can't resist teasing him whenever he has the chance to. Even though he meets Chris at the beginning of the series, he quickly becomes his friend and treats him like a younger brother similar to Tails. He is mostly seen napping, running towards an adventure or thwarting Dr. Eggman's attempts at world domination. In times of crisis, though, he focuses intensely on the challenge as if his personality has undergone an astonishing change. Always prepared to put his life on the line to protect others, be they friends or civilians, Sonic is a carefree spirit and a fearless daredevil at heart with a strong sense of justice, who, unlike most, finds fun in fighting and thwarting evil, primarily in the form of Dr. Eggman and his empire. Despite his usual egotistical and sometimes lazy demeanor, Sonic's defining traits have always been his pure heart of gold and his utter dauntlessness in the face of danger. Sonic is likewise a bright individual; as mentioned by his friends, he always puts a positive spin on things. If Sonic has a flaw besides recklessness and a certain disregard for authority, it is that he tends to take too much upon himself. In some instances, Sonic is shown to be an isolationist as he is the kind of person "that needs a lot of privacy," preferring to be alone either by napping, looking at the horizon, or going on an adventure alone for a few minutes or for over six months; ignoring his friends when engaging in conversation or going on an adventure themselves to a location he has been to. Also, Sonic is a nature lover, seeing as he prefers to be outdoors than indoors and take the time to smell the flowers and enjoy life. Sonic's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. While he does everything he can to snuff out evil, he cannot turn away when someone is in need of aid. Most noticeably, after helping bring down Metal Sonic, he compassionately had the robot repaired in hopes he could convince the robot to abandon his evil ways. Despite of his positive attitude, Sonic displays some loneliness, believing that he was the only one being transported without his friends and feels partially sad about it. Sonic has also shown himself as a bit of a trickster, as seen when he was stuck on a cruise with his friends, where he manipulated the others to return back by deceiving them that their loved ones at home were missing them. Owning to his free-spirited way of life, Sonic values freedom above all else and strives to live his life according to his own rules rather than the standards of those around him or for the sake of heroism and duty. As such, despite his loyalty to his friends and allies, Sonic is typically unwilling to commit to anything that requires him to act primarily under the authority of others, including his friends, believing that he knows what is best for himself. Relationships Friends/Allies * Tails the Fox (best friend and sidekick, close as brothers) * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (self-proclaimed girlfriend) ** Cream the Rabbit (close friend) ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat * Christopher Thorndyke (best friend) * Chuck Thorndyke * Nelson Thorndyke * Lindsey Thorndyke * Mister Tanaka * Ella * Helen (close friend) * Mister Stewart * Frances * Danny * Team Chaotix ** Vector the Crocodile ** Espio the Chameleon ** Charme the Bee * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Tangle the Lemur * Whisper the Wolf * Vanilla the Rabbit * G.U.N. ** The G.U.N. Commander ** Topaz ** Team Dark *** Rouge the Bat (ally) *** E-123 Omega (close friend) ** Spider Troupe * The President * Tikal the Echidna * Lumina Flowlight * Molly * Cosmo (close friend) * Relic the Pika * Fixit the Robot * Shade the Echidna * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat (close friend, partner in combat) ** Marine the Raccoon ** Silver the Hedgehog * Coconut Crew * Princess Elise * Shahra * Caliburn * Merlina * Knights of the Round Table * Professor Pickle * Chip (good friend) * Professor Pickle's Assistant * Wisps ** Yacker * Dodon Pa * E-77 Lucky Family Neutral * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Dynamite ** Bark the Polar Bear * Chaos * E-102 Gamma * Emerl * Babylon Rogues ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross Rivals * Shadow the Hedgehog (comrade and arch-rival) * Knuckles the Echidna (friendly rival) * Sam Speed (in speed) * Silver the Hedgehog * Jet the Hawk (in speed) * Metal Sonic * Johnny Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman ** Dr. Starline ** Infinite ** Badniks *** Bocoe *** Decoe *** Bokkun *** Orbot *** Cubot * Rough the Skunk * Tumble the Skunk * Ghosts ** King Boom Boo ** Boom Boos * Biolizard * Metarex ** Dark Oak ** Pale Bayleaf ** Black Narcissus ** Red Pine * Black Arms ** Black Doom ** Black Death ** Eclipse the Darkling ** Dark Arms * Solaris ** Mephiles the Dark ** Iblis * Captain Whisker * Mini & Mum * Ifrit * Metal Sonic 3.0 * Time Eater * Dr. Eggman Nega * Babylon Guardian * SCR-HD * Erazor Djinn * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * Overmind * Thelxe * Dark Gaia * Wu * Su * King Arthur * The Deadly Six Abilities and Powers Sonic's trademark ability is his super speed. He can travel up to speeds surpassing Mach 1, which is at the blistering speed of about 768 mph, and he utilizes this in hand-to-hand combat, giving him quick reflexes and reaction time. He is also very agile, being capable of performing extreme acrobatic feats. While his top speed is unknown, glimpses of Sonic's prowess are shown in his tendency to routinely scale vertical walls, effortlessly knock down enemies in his path, run over water, plow straight through foes, and build up enough momentum to throw spears with such speed that they can pierce large metal structures while exerting enough air pressure to blow said structures apart.Sonic can also use the Boost to not only increase his speed but also barge through obstacles in his path. Sonic also has incredible jumping skills: he can set off with enough power to bend thick metal armor and go hundreds of meters into the air with a single jump. He is also incredibly durable, being capable of taking a hit from an artillery shell and emerge from it without a scratch. Sonic has demonstrated complete mastery of his speed at any level. Not only can he run at a maximum tilt in straight lines, but also through sharp turns with full control over his momentum, and without recklessly crashing into unintended targets. As far as stamina goes, Sonic's is seemingly limitless as he is never winded from running. Sonic also possess the ability to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds. With them, Sonic can give himself a boost in power. Sonic is also a capable aerial pilot, able to perfectly pilot the Tornado, even at high speed. However, his skills are not nearly as good as Tails'. Sonic's core offensive maneuver is the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Sonic can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed, and perform moves like the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and Rolling Combo, though the last one requires the aid of his friend Tails. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Chaos Powers Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Acceleration Up Lv 2 * Air Boost * Attack Support 6 * Axe Kick * Air Ride * Air Slide * Blast Attack * Blue Bomber (requires Tails) * Boost * Boost Mode * Blue Tornado * Bound Jump * Charge Jump * Chao Attack * Chaos Control * Color Power ** Final Color Blaster * Copter Combo (requires Tails) * Crouch * Custom Actions ** Gun Drive ** Homing Smash ** Mach Speed ** Scale ** Slow ** Thunder Guard ** Tornado * Dash * Dash Boost * Drift * Double Jump * Double Boost (requires Avatar) * Energy Field (requires Elise) * Fastball (requires Amy) * Fire Sliding * Fire Somersault * Fireball Spin Dash * Flying Kick * Flying Spin Attack * Focused Homing Attack * Foot Sweep * Gravity Control * Gravity Dive * Grind Step * Guard * Hail Storm (requires Tails, Knuckles and Amy) * Hammer Attack * Homing Attack * Homing Dash * Hop Jump * Humming Top * Insta-shield * Item Box Transfer * Jump Dash * Kick * Kick boost * Kick Dash * Light Speed Dash * Light Speed Attack * Lock-On * Magic Hands * Parkour ** Side Step ** Vault Dash ** Wall Climb ** Wall Jump ** Wall Run * Punch * Quick Step * Radial Burst * Rival Takedown * Rocket Accel (requires Tails and Knuckles) * Rolling Combo (requires Tails) * S. Air Cracker * Skid Attack * Skim Boost * Skydiving * Slide * Slide Turn * Slingshot * Somersault * Somersault Kick * Sonic Ballet * Sonic Boom * Sonic Cracker * Sonic Drive * Sonic Eagle * Sonic Flare * Sonic Guard * Sonic Jump * Sonic Kick * Sonic Leap * Sonic Meteor * Sonic Overdrive (Team Blast attack the requires Tails and Omega) * Sonic Punch * Sonic Rocket * Sonic Run * Sonic Storm * Sonic Style * Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge * Sonic Up Draft * Sonic Wave * Sonic Wind * Soul Gauge * Speed Boost * Speed Break * Speed Up * Spin Attack * Spin Dash * Spin Jump * Spring Jump * Stomp * Strength Support 8 * Submarine Combo (requires Tails) * Super Skid * Super Peel Out * Tag Action * Team Ultimate * Time Break * Time Stop * Top Kick * Tornado * Tornado Boost * Triangle Jump * Trick Action * Triple Boost (requires Avatar and Classic Sonic) * Triple Tornado (requires Tails and Knuckles) * Wall Climb * Wall Jump * Wall Shuffle * Whirlwind * Windmill Move Skills * Supersonic speed * High durability * Extreme acrobatics and reflexes * Enhanced strength * Enhanced jump * Enhanced agility * Enhanced stamina * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Indomitable will * Break-dancing skills * Extreme Gear riding skills * Marksmanship * Swordsmanship * Vehicle intuition * Expert air pilot * Excellent driving skills * Grinding * Proficient Enerbeam wielder * Chaos Powers * Harnessing Chaos Energy ** Super transformation *** Super Sonic transformation *** Hyper Mode initiation *** Hyper Sonic transformation *** Dark Super Sonic transformation * Darkspine Sonic transformation (formerly) * Werehog transformation (formerly) * Excalibur Sonic transformation (formerly) * Hyper-go-on usage Feats Strength level * Toppled the gargantuan Egg Golem (which is 250 tons according to Sonic X) with only a single kick. (Sonic Adventure 2) * Destroyed an extremely large statue with one punch. * Traded blows with the likes of Knuckles and Shadow. (Various) * Spin dash strong enough to bust through titanium. (Various) * Caused an explosion the size of a small mountain and destroyed the chains that were holding little planet in place in Sonic CD. You can tell given Sonic runs off, then apparently lands right near where the explosion happened and the chains fell. (Sonic the Hedgehog: CD) * Threw a rock with enough power to not only send it flying in the sky, but also cause the Egg Mobile to explode. * With the help of [[Tails the Fox|Tails], Knuckles, and Amy, stopped a speeding train.] (Sonic Shuffle) * Past Sonic and Present Sonic can break destroy robots the size of buildings. (Sonic Forces trailer) * Shattered asteroids with his quills. (Sonic Colors) * Held onto a rocket moving into space velocity. * Drilled through a massive stone many times his size. * Shattered a 46,726,976 ton stalactite. * Threw a small rock with enough force to destroy the Egg Mobile. * Along with Tails & Knuckles, destroyed several ships in the Egg Fleet. * Can swing a ball and chain with enough force to bring down an entire tower. * Can spin dash through mechs several stories tall. * Outmuscled Eggman’s 550 ton E-18(Just under Small Building Level when lowballed). * Destroyed E-18 and a large section of Eggman’s island base. * Destroyed one of Eggman’s flying fortresses. * Along with Knuckles, created an explosion that took out the 755,000 ton Egg Makan. * Teleported the 15 mile wide Ark colony. * As Super Sonic, destroyed serval ships in Eggman’s space armada. * As Super Sonic, damaged Dark Gaia’s massive hand. * As Super Sonic, assisted Shadow in teleporting the 15 million ton Space Colony ARK. * As Super Sonic, was assisted by Shadow in destroying Planet Mova. Speed * Has been stated in Sonic Unleashed's manual to be able to move at the speed of light. * Temporarily escaped the pull of the hyper-go on black hole for thirty seconds. (Sonic Colours) * Outran a Cyan Wisp at Mach 209. * Stated to be faster than light by an official guidebook. * Defeated Ultimate Emerl in under 30 seconds. (Sonic Battle) * Has stated that the Cyan Laser was slightly slower than his own speed. (Sonic Colours DS) * Can turn invisible by just spinning so fast. * By just running through space, was able to "fix space". (Sonic Generations) * Was able to keep up with Metal Sonic, someone designed to reach speeds faster than Sonic. (Various) * Outran Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive (Sonic the Hedgehog CD) * Boasts that traveling through a continent is an "easy jog". (Sonic Unleashed) * Top speed is stated to be "unknown". * Boasted about being able to casually jog round the planet. (Sonic Generations 3DS) * Could outrun Silver's teleportation. (Sonic Generations 3DS) * Outpaced a miniature (possibly artificial) Black Hole. (Sonic Lost World 3DS) * After being trapped in the Arabian Nights, Sonic ran endlessly from universe to universe until he came back to his own universe. (Sonic & the Secret Rings) * Can spin around to create tornadoes... in space, y'know, the place that is a vacuum. (Sonic Rush) * Casually breaks the sound barrier * Is fast enough to outrun an earthquake * Quick enough to dodge gunfire * Can dodge electricity and lightning * Somehow managed to match Infinite in speed, someone who was originally faster than Sonic * Dodged several beams of light fired by the Hotaru * Reacted to Shadow while he was moving during Chaos Control (somehow) * Can twist and turn his body while using Light Speed Attack * Can technically reach speeds higher than the Light Speed Dash * Sonic has boasted that he can reach the speed of light * Also implied that he could circle the planet in a short time frame * In Sonic Shuffle, resisted the pull of a black hole * As Super Sonic, can casually reach the speed of light * As Super Sonic, flew to the moon in a short amount of time * As Super Sonic, flew around Planet Mova multiple times in seconds. Durability * Can endure an atmospheric re-entry. (Various) * Can withstand the force exerted on him by a Hyper-go-on based Black Hole and come out unscathed. (Sonic Colours) * Was able to tank massive falls and easily able to get back up with no problem. (Various) * Managed to take hits from a weapon strong enough to shake the entire Earth. * Tanked Metal Sonic's plasma shots. * Can take falls from outer space without suffering any injuries. * Survived being sucked into a giant tornado. * Was sent flying into the sky by Knuckles and suffered no injuries. * Has managed to break out of petrification * Resisted mental control from the Overmind & Dark Gaia. * Survived re-entry & terminal velocity. * In Sonic Shuffle, can survive falling into black holes. * Was ambushed by Infinite and his clones. * As Super Sonic, took hits from Perfect Dark Gaia. Skill * Defeated Ultimate Emerl, who had even more power than all the Chaos Emeralds combined in less than 30 seconds. He also had the energy to destroy a star and had all of the abilities of the friends he met. * Escaped Eggman Island alongside Mighty and Ray. (SegaSonic the Hedgehog) * Defeated Perfect Chaos, who is the entire reason why Angel Island is in the sky. (Sonic Generations) * Has thwarted Dr. Eggman’s schemes for years. * Escaped Eggman Island with Mighty and Ray. * Destroyed the Death Egg multiple times. * Has defeated a large variety of rivals, like Metal Sonic, Knuckles, Silver, Blaze, and Shadow * Defeated Solaris & Perfect Chaos. * Has saved the planet and other dimensions multiple times. * Won the second EX World Grand Prix racing tournament. * Has defeated multiple threats that have threatened to destroy reality itself. * The first video game character to appear at the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. * Holds the record for longest running comic in video game history. * Sponsored by Hooters. Miscellaneous Skills Transformations During his adventures, Sonic has shown the ability to enter a number of different transformations (usually super transformations) to assist him in his toughest battles. This is usually done by using certain objects that possesses great power, or absorbing different varieties of energy. With these transformations, Sonic usually undergoes a physical alteration, gets his speed and strength increased and gains new abilities that match the theme of the transformation. While using these transformations, Sonic's personality and character usually remains the same, but some transformations has been known to affect his personality, giving him more darker traits. Super Shadow :Main article: Super Sonic By using all seven Chaos Emeralds that are collected, Sonic can be able to initiate and transform into a super transformation called Super Sonic, a faster, stronger and invulnerable version of himself that can fly, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. This is by far Sonic's most frequently used transformation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible, teleport and move faster than the speed of light. He can also heal people with a touch. He has used the Super Sonic form against Metal Sonic, Perfect Chaos, Biolizard, Eggman, Metal Overlord, Solaris, Perfect Dark Gaia, Time Eater, and Super Shadow. Dark Super Sonic :Main article: Dark Super Sonic By using negetive of the Chaos Emeralds (fake ones at first hand), Sonic can initiate a agressive, but super transformation called Dark Super Sonic. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. Because of this transformation formed by the negative energy of fake Chaos Emeralds the Metarex were making. however, Sonic becomes slightly more sinister and violent. Darkspine Sonic :Main article: Darkspine Sonic In addition, by harnessing the power of three of the World Rings: rage, hatred, and sadness, it allows Sonic to become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his negative emotions. In this state, Sonic can fly, have greater strength, unlimited use of the Soul Gauge powers and have pyrokinetic abilities that gives him fire-based attacks. Because of the negative emotions formed from this transformation however, Like Dark Super Sonic, he becomes slightly more sinister and violent. He has used the Darkspine Sonic form against Alf-Layla-wa-Layla, an enhanced form of Erazor Djinn. Excalibur-Sonic :Main article: Excalibur-Sonic By using the power of the four sacred swords, Sonic is able to transform into Excalibur-Sonic. This form grants Sonic a strong golden armor with a red cape, the ability to fly, greater strength and the power to wield the legendary sacred sword Excalibur. He has used the Excalibur-Sonic form against Dark Queen Nightmare Sonic the Werehog :Main article: Nightmare Sonic the Werehog Sonic unwillingly gains the power to turn into a nightmarish werewolf-like version of himself at night time by accidently absorbing the negitive energies from real Chaos Emeralds. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but he gains super strength, the ability to stretch his arms, and limited energy manipulation. While Sonic's pure heart and strong will prevents him from going bonkers like other people affected by Dark Gaia, he does gain some minor feral animal-like behavior Color Powers :Main article: Color Powers By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Sonic can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a fireball, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Sonic has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill, Blue Cube, Green Hover, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Violet Void, Orange Rocket, Red Burst, Indigo Asteroid, Magenta Rhythm, Crimson Eagle, Ivory Lightning, Gray Quake and Black Bomb. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. Weaknesses * Inability to Swim: Sonic is unable to swim, thus if he is in water that goes over his head and he cannot jump out of it, than he can very feasibly drown. * Cocky: Sonic is so sure of his own abilities and thus it is not unknown for him to get caught off guard while doing something. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Sonic'' Adventure 2 Saga Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Sonic the Hedgehog Wikipedia * Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic News Network * Sonic the Hedgehog Heroes Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters